


Red Silk Robe

by Peachymoose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mind Reading, Orical!Thane, Ownership, Sex, Thane - Freeform, Tribal!Drell, fem!Shep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymoose/pseuds/Peachymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Commander shepherd, your gift," the Drell female clan leader presented Shepherd with a fine gift, a beautiful gift and one she was not sure what to do with. "We shall deliver it to your quarters immediately,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere a while back and I finally just got the cods to post it its my first on here so please leave a comment about what you think! Also sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Peachy

"Commander shepherd, your gift," the female clan leader presented Shepherd with a fine gift, a beautiful gift and one she was not sure what to do with. "We shall deliver it to your quarters immediately," she thanked the clan leader and was escorted to her quarters. 

Her gift was waiting for her as promised. Sitting on her king sized bed layered in red silk, tied at the waist with gold threaded rope. Beautifully muscled, rich shades of green and yellow coloring a gorgeous body. The clan leader was a generous woman.

Her gift looked up at her, big sparkly black eyes and beautiful plump soft looking lips. Strong chiseled jaw with a powerful nose, gently sloping yet strong neck, broad shoulders and a collarbone that looked delicious enough to lick. 

He smiled at her and laid back on the pillows, his silk dressings falling open at the chest showing off his gorgeous washboard abs and the markings on his body. He beckoned her to him, to his pure body.

She knows what the men are used for in Drell society, only for reproducing and show. The women are the leaders, the warriors, and the hunter/gatherers. The clan leader told her that for her help and her service to the Kahje clan she would get their purest and most desired after male in their clan. That means he has psychic power, and was a virgin. 

But he was not unwilling and nor unknowledgable about sex, or about a woman's body. He was beautiful and she wanted him badly. "I was to mate with the priestess," he whispered his deep dual toned voice was seductive and sexual, it sent shivers down her spine. "But the leader saw it fit to mate me to you," he paused again.

He looked at her with a smoldering look making her weak at the knees, she felt something in her soul flutter at his gaze. He beckoned her again, she couldn't resist this time. She approached this beautiful creature cautiously, her steps were measured until she reached the edge of the bed.

He sat up and reached his hand out, they were large and slender at the same time, with long slender fingers. The middle and ring fingers were fused together on both hands. His fingers found her forehead, she reveled in the soft scales and warmth they brought.

She closed her eyes suddenly embarrassed. She doesn't do this kinda thing, hooking up has never been her forté. She opened her eyes and was taken aback, his black eyes had turned white. He was having a vision from her, he saw their future, they will fall in love she will take him with her and his assassin training his sister insisted upon will come in handy.

She watched him snap back to reality and glance at her from the side. "What did you see?" It was the first thing she said to him. He looked away and laid back down on the bed, not answering her question. The lamps in the room had dimmed making his eyes sparkle like black obsidian. 

He tugged her forward by her hand, she crawled up onto the bed with him. She laid down beside him, the bed was the softest thing she'd ever laid on, and the silk sheets were just wonderful. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, she longed to run her fingers down his body, feel his muscles flex.

She could not deny the strong pull she felt to him, the bond they were forming from just laying side by side. She remembered what her mother told her about soul mates, when their near you just know it. Maybe this was what she was talking about. 

He put his hand on either side of her head and hovered over her, he leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. "We don't have to do this tonight, but I'm yours now, I belong to you, do with me as you please," she was taken aback by his statement. Did that mean she would have to take him with her? 

She wasn't complaining he was defiantly something special and beautiful to look at. But she didn't want to put his life in danger. 

"Yes you will have to take me with you. And no you won't be putting my life in danger, I'm very well trained to defend myself, also I'm good with guns," she blanched at him.

"Are you reading my mind?" 

"Yes," 

"You can do that?!"

"Yes,"

"What is your name?" She realized that she'd never asked and that this whole mind reading business was a bit much to take in right now.

"What do you wish to call me?" 

"Don't you have a name?" Perhaps he didn't she didn't want to insult him but she just couldn't believe it.

"Yes,"

"Well what is it?"

"Thane," she cocked her head to the side and looked up into his beautiful eyes. 

"I like that, it suits you,"

"So my mother has said," he pressed one more kiss to her lips and rolled off her. "Do I please you?" He was silent for a moment, was he reading her thoughts? "I'm glad, you are very beautiful, and it would.....pain me to see you go without me," she blushed wildly, she's been told that before but when it comes from a magnificent creature such as Thane, it means so much more.

"May I touch your hair?" His seductive voice settled around her like a veil, and it made her want to give him anything he wanted. She nodded and sighed when he ran his long fingers through her hair. "All humans have this yes?" She nodded "Such a beautiful color, the color of fire," 

She blushed even harder, "Oh this color is common among humans," he was still playing with her hair and massaging her scalp. 

"No Mistress, you have beautiful fire in your soul, with the heart of a lion it, suits you," she looked up at him.

"Call me Jane," he looked into her eyes.

"Would that please you?" 

"Um....it would," he smiled, happy that he pleased her. She turned on her side, and looked at his fine body. She ran her hand down the delicate gold rope wrapped around his mid section. 

"You may remove it," his voice dropped into a deep octave. Her fingers began to unravel the rope. Slowly more and more flawless green skin was revealed. Her fingers lightly brushed his navel and goosebumps erupted all over the expanse of his body. 

Finally he was bared, the black markings on his body ran parallel down his chiseled abdomen then veered off and wrapped around his pelvis and chiseled thighs, tapering off at each of his five slender toes. 

Her eyes were drawn to his member, it was speckled and striped like the ridges on his face, brightly colored and gorgeous. Not to mention it was generously sized, and thick. She met his obsidian eyes and shuddered at the lusty look there. 

He reached up and slid her sleeves over her shoulders, soon she was as bare as he was. Desire pumped through their veins, their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. He ran his hands down her shoulders and over her breasts, pushed her down to the bed. He hovered over her, kissing and biting her neck in all the right places. 

She ran her hand down his muscled chest and abdomen, she wrapped her hand around his member and stroked up. He shivered and groaned deep in his chest. 

She put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He fit against her perfectly, he placed his hands on her hips and slowly pushed inside her. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and started a passionate rhythm.

Their moans intertwined beautifully like a symphony. She wrapped her arms around his strong torso and felt his muscles flex, her grip tightening as she felt something coil in her loins. She also buried her face in the crook of his neck and reached orgasm in his embrace, him following shortly after. 

She panted as he gently pulled out of her and laid behind her. She felt his warm arms wrap around her exhausted, already half asleep, form. 

"Sleep, Siha," he whispered his deep voice lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is sorry it took so long I wanted it to be perfect I hope it is!!!!!

He looked at her, she was still asleep, so beautiful and unearthly. She was a goddess of war, fierce and brave. He wondered why the gods had blessed his life so, first with his sister as clan leader, where she then gave him the knowledge of self defense, and then with the award of a mate.

A beautiful, strong, and fierce mate that would take him into the stars. He reached over and stroked her soft cheek with the back of his fused fingers. It was too early to get up so he cuddled back into the covers and pulled her to his chest. She unconsciously burrowed deeper into his warmth, he smelled her scent, flowery and human. 

Her skin was soft and smooth, so pale it was creamy. He blushed at the memory of what her skin felt like pressed up against his, he buried his face into her hair.

 

~

 

 

There was a soft knock on the door, he knew that knock, it was his servant. 

"Come in Thaxi, it's ok," she stirred against him and opened her eyes, the door opened slowly and a young, thin, yellow male Drell came through the door. He bowed, "Your Highness, the Queen wishes to see you," he nodded to his young servant. 

"We will be there shortly," Thaxi bowed and left the room, door shutting behind him. "Come Mistress, we mustn't leave her waiting," he stood begrudgingly from her warmth and pulled on his red silk robe. He turned to her she was partly dressed, he met her lustful emerald green eyes and was filled with desire. He shivered under her gaze.

She stood and dressed herself much to his disappointment, they then left the room together. He followed behind her, like man should, with his head bowed and his hands clasped together in front of him. The curtains across the massive windows that lined the walls were drawn open. Sunlight filtered in and illuminated the corridor. 

The walls were filled with beautiful artwork, gorgeous hand sewn tapestry, and hand painted pictures of all the rulers of the Krios dynasty in order, the newest being closest to the throne room doors. She put her tiny five fingered hand on the swirling patterns in the wood and pushed it open. 

The doors opened into a grand room complete with red silk curtains, marble floors, and a solid gold throne. On the throne sat the Clan Leader, the Queen. She was colored much like he was, green and yellow. She was much more slight, not as broad at the shoulders but wide in the hips with a tiny waist. Her dress was a long deep purple, setting off her colors beautifully. She wore their mother's crown, it came down to just above her eyes, made of solid gold, with a purple veil trailing down her slender back, stunning jewels covered the entirety of it.

He bowed to her, then came to sit at her feet. She beckoned Shepherd closer, she had stopped by the entrance. "I have one more gift to bestow upon you Commander," a servant came up to the pair with a plush gold pillow, on it sat a jewel encrusted collar and leash. "Come brother, this was father's and now it is to be yours," she took it off the pillow and the servant scurried away. "Treat it well," he stood in front of her and she clasped the collar onto his neck. He looked up to her and shuddered. "Do not cry little brother," she reached out and hugged him. "You will go and find a better future then you'll ever have here, I'll miss you and I love you but it's time to go," 

He nodded to her and she handed Shepherd the leash, "you must have him leashed as you walk these halls. It will let all the other females who have been waiting to make him theirs know he is taken," she hooked the leash to his collar tentatively, he said goodbye to his sister one more time then followed shepherd out. 

They made their way down the corridors to the Normandy, she was careful not to pull on him. They received disgusted looks and snarls whenever a high class female passed. He wanted to reach out and urge her to go faster but he didn't want to over step himself. 

They rounded the corner with her gently leading him by leash, a massive sleek machine laid out before him and he was in awe. The sunlight glinted off its shinning surface, it was of nothing he'd ever seen before. She led him closer to the machine, he began to feel fear bubble up in his gut. 

They began to ascend the ramp to the inside. He tried to clamp down on his fear and push it aside, it worked until they got on the ship. He saw creatures he'd never seen, many humans, there were uncollared men everywhere. He blanched and kept his head down, they stopped before a male human in a chair, he seemed to be driving the machine.

"Thane this is our pilot Joker. Joker this is our new crew member Thane." Thane bowed to the human.

"Hiya," he studied him for a moment, Thane lowered his eyes under the human's scrutiny, "you'd better get him to Mordin just to be sure he isn't carrying anything. And what's with the collar?" Joker looked pointedly at the jewel encrusted collar and leash that adorned his neck. 

"It's what they do to mated males in their society I'm not a fan either," she touched it gently "it was a gift from the Queen and it means a lot to him," Thane blushed at her kind words. "Come on now there's a lot to see," she gently led him away from the testy pilot and into the CIC.

He was overcome with awe, he'd never seen anything so grand, there was technology he never dreamed of. "This is the CIC this is where I access the Galaxy map and command my crew. There are many different species of people on this ship, many I think you'll like," she slipped the collar off of his neck. 

"Mistress! Have I displeased you?" His eyes grew wide with worry.

"No Thane, you are not a possession you are a person." He felt deep confusion at this notion, but followed after her nonetheless. She led him to a metal box and he followed her closely his robe swished in the silence. He began to feel the fear bubbling up again and he couldn't clamp down on it in time. 

He began to shake and hyperventilate, he put his fist to his chest and tried to calm down. "Thane? Are you okay?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him to her. He turned and buried his face in her neck, and hugged her. "Why don't we go up to my room and get some rest, you can meet the rest of them tomorrow," he nodded sullenly, still clutching her hand. 

The second the doors to her chambers opened he was hit with her delicious sent. It surrounded him like a blanket and made him feel safe. She ushered him into the room and the door shut gently behind him. He ran his fingers on the cool glass of her fish tank, as he followed her to her bed. She took her armor off piece by piece, until there was the tight fitting undersuit stretching over her curves. He was enamored by her beauty, he couldn't move as she came towards him and pulled the gold cord around his waist. 

"It's ok," he whispered "take it off," she rolled her eyes when he read her mind. "I belong to you, you may do what you wish of me," their eyes met briefly, hers with a question. "Yes I want this too, silly woman," she swatted his chest playfully. She untied the rope and let it fall to the floor, his robe fell open and she pounced him knocking him back onto her bed. 

 

 

~

 

 

"Commander Shepherd, your presence is requested in the CIC," EDI's holographic voice interrupted their slumber, she drug herself groggily out of his arms and put her fatigues on. 

"Siha?" He whispered and reached for her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Sorry babe duty calls, I'll be back shortly," she left the room and him in silence.


End file.
